C2 Pictures
C2 Pictures is a film company started in 2002 by Carolco Pictures co-founders Andrew G. Vajna (who would later form Cinergi Pictures) and Mario Kassar. The company's first production was I Spy. Though this film was the company's first, Kassar and Vajna's initial purpose for forming the new company was to resurect the Terminator franchise. Filmography *The Wizard (December 15, 1989) (with Universal Pictures, Carolco Pictures, Cinergi Pictures, The Halcyon Company, Nintendo Films, Morgan Creek Productions, Funimation Productions, Mandate Pictures, Good Universe, 1492 Pictures, Nelson Entertainment and Nickelodeon Movies re-released the film in December 21, 1990, August 16, 1996, December 5, 2008, December 19, 2014 and December 15, 2017) *CardCaptor Sakura: The Movie (March 26, 2002) (with Kids' WB Movies, Lucasfilm Ltd., Pioneer Entertainment, Motion Picture Corporation of America, Cloverway Inc., Funimation Productions, Rhino Films and Nelvana re-released the film in March 7, 2003) (distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures) *I Spy (November 1, 2002) (with Columbia Pictures, Universal Pictures and The Ladd Company) *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (July 2, 2003) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Columbia Pictures and Intermedia Films) (distributed by 20th Century Fox) *Lupin The 3rd the Movie: The Secret of Mamo (July 29, 2003) (with Universal Pictures, Toho, phuuz entertainment, Pioneer Entertainment, Motion Picture Corporation of America, Cloverway Inc. and TMS Entertainment) *Sakura Wars: The Movie (December 19, 2003) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Pioneer Entertainment, Motion Picture Corporation of America and Cloverway Inc.) *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (August 13, 2004) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, 4Kids Entertainment and Shonen Jump Pictures) *Shark Tale (October 1, 2004) (with DreamWorks Animation, Geffen Pictures, Summit Entertainment, InterStar Releasing, Rhino Films, Threshold Entertainment, Nelson Entertainment and Island Pictures) (distributed by 20th Century Fox) *Appleseed (January 14, 2005) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Toho, Geneon Entertainment, Tokyo Broadcasting System, Yumeta Company, Digital Frontier, Mainichi Broadcasting System and Threshold Entertainment) *Pokémon the Movie: Destiny Deoxys (December 21, 2005) (with Kids' WB Movies, Nintendo Films, EuropaCorp, Summit Entertainment, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, 4Kids Entertainment, Threshold Entertainment, Largo Entertainment and Cyberworld International Corporation) (distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures) *Basic Instinct 2 (March 31, 2006) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Geffen Pictures, New Horizons and Intermedia Films) (distributed by Columbia Pictures and MGM in the USA and C2 Pictures internationally) *Chobits (2006) (with Columbia Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures) *Needless (2007) (with Walt Disney Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Nu Image Films, and Millennium Films) *Pocket Monsters (2007) (with Amblin Entertainment) (distributed by Hollywood Pictures in the USA and Columbia Pictures internationally) *''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' (2007) (with Universal Pictures, Lionsgate, Viz Media, and The Pokémon Company) *''Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2007) (with Viz Media) *''Negima!'' (2007) (with Disney ABC Domestic Television and Intermedia Films) *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' (2008) (with Bartleby and Warner Bros. Television) *''Pokémon the Movie: The Rise of Darkrai'' (2008) (with Universal Pictures, Lionsgate, Viz Media, and The Pokémon Company) *''Pocket Monsters: Aim For the Thunder'' (2009) (with Amblin Entertainment) (distributed by Hollywood Pictures in the USA and Columbia Pictures internationally) *Heat Guy J (2009) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Intermedia Films) *Patlabor (2009) (with Rogue Pictures and New Line Cinema) *Hot Tub Time Machine (March 26, 2010) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, United Artists, Rysher Entertainment, New World Pictures, Nelson Entertainment and Rhino Films) *Pokémon the Movie: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (November 19, 2010) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Kids' WB Movies, Nintendo Films, Viz Media, Sony Wonder, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and Cyberworld International Corporation) (distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures) *The Roommate (February 4, 2011) (with Screen Gems) *Sucker Punch (March 25, 2011) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Legendary Pictures, Motion Picture Corporation of America and Cinepix Film Properties) *X: Night of Vengeance (August 30, 2011) (with IFC Films, Darclight Films and Celluloid Dreams) *Abduction (September 23, 2011) (with Trimark Pictures, Great Oaks Entertainment and New Deal Entertainment) *Act of Valor (February 24, 2012) (with Relativity Media, Legendary Pictures, Beacon Pictures and Alcon Entertainment) *''Armitage III: Dual Matrix'' (2012) (with Universal Pictures and Cannon Films) *''El Hazard 2'' (2012) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures, and Lionsgate) *''Left 4 Dead'' (2012) (with Miramax Films and Intermedia Films) *The Conjuring (July 19, 2013) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema, Great Oaks Entertainment, The Halcyon Company, Morgan Creek Entertainment Group, The Safran Company and Evergreen Media Group) *''Super Smash Bros.'' (2013) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Lionsgate, and Intermedia Films) *Soldier of Evil (2015) (with 1492 Pictures and Mandalay Pictures) *Geki (2015) (with Mandate Pictures and The Kerner Entertainment Company) *Bellephoron (2018) (with Kadokawa Films and Dune Entertainment) (distributed by Universal Pictures) *Captain Marvel (March 8, 2019) (with Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures and Nelson Entertainment) *Pokémon Detective Pikachu (May 10, 2019) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Miramax Films, Geffen Pictures, Caravan Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Legendary Entertainment)Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies established in 2002